1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for painting golf balls. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automated system for applying a base coat, a logo indicia and a clear coat to a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls are painted to enhance durability and improve the appearance thereof. Most golf balls are painted white with a base coat, then printed with a logo indicia and covered with a clear coat. Such a procedure has been used in the golf industry for many years.
In the prior art, a chain-on-edge conveyor was used to transport the unfinished golf balls through the painting system. This led to high maintenance due to the length of the chain, the need for continuous lubrication, and inefficient chain movement necessitated by the serpentine layout of the conveyor. These prior art systems would also use pick-and-place robotics for transfer of the golf balls from one station to another thus leading to numerous pick and tray marks on the golf balls during the process. Such marks would detract from the appearance of the golf ball, sometimes rendering the golf ball unsuitable for sale, especially higher priced premium golf balls.
Prior art processes also use inefficient in-line curing ovens. The work-in-process inventory also builds up during the process due to the use of many collection hoppers and gondolas. The prior art systems also utilize ineffective cleaning procedures to maintain the equipment in working order.
Further, the prior art systems convey a golf ball past a series of stationary spray guns resulting in inefficient coating applications. The prior art systems also result in the pooling of paint or other coatings in the dimples which deters from the aerodynamic performance of the golf ball. Current dimple patterns have shallower dimples and require a specific coating thickness to achieve better aerodynamic performance of the golf ball.
Thus, there is a substantial need for a finishing system that can overcome the problems associated with the prior art systems.